


Stand By You

by Avenging_is_My_Day_Job



Series: SPN Reader Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is a good friend, Gen, Implied Violence, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester is a good friend, mentions of blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_is_My_Day_Job/pseuds/Avenging_is_My_Day_Job
Summary: High school graduation is fast approaching, and you are more than ready to begin the next step of your life: college. There's only one slight problem, you're a hunter, and your dad doesn't want you to give it up.





	

Eight years you’d been hunting.

It had been eight full years, almost to the day, that you had been able to call yourself a hunter. It had been a part of your life while growing up, of course, seeing as your dad was a hunter as well, and had been since before you were born.

You had been ten when he first brought you along on a job. A salt and burn near your home town, and you were there to keep watch while he dug up the grave.

To be honest, your first hunt wasn’t very eventful, although you had been excited about the prospect of becoming a hunter, you quickly decided that that wasn’t the life you wanted. Each hunt you took for the next eight years further verified that you wanted something greater for yourself. Each time you mentioned it to your dad, though, he brushed it off. Claimed it was just a phase.

_“You can’t just quit hunting, Y/N.”_

As your high school graduation drew closer, the opportunity to go to college did as well. Your way out, toward a better life.

While your classmates from your current school were enjoying their spring break, at beaches and lake houses, creating happy, normal memories, you were stuck on a hunt. While you certainly wouldn’t complain about the company -because of all the hunters you could have been partnered with, you were here with the Winchester brothers- that normal life you craved so much was still out of your reach.

You’d worked with the Winchesters before, and considered them close friends, but the stress of your final year of high school, and trying to secure your future outside of hunting had left you distracted. Before you departed for this hunt, your dad had warned you that you needed to be at the top of your game.

“The Winchesters don’t mess around,” he told you. “So get those ideas about college out of your head and focus.”

While the boys were out researching, you were tasked with research back at the motel. They had been gone only an hour, so once you had gathered the necessary information and documents, you set the hunt aside in your mind and started searching through your laptop’s bookmarks. You had several university sites marked that you were looking at, and twice as many financial aid resources, but you felt that decisions like these were difficult enough without the support of your family. You thought back to when your dad had found the pamphlets you brought home, and how he’d thrown them out.

Five minutes turned into an hour, and the next thing you knew, Sam and Dean were walking through the door, decked out in their fed suits, and asking about what you had found.

“Everything points to a Ghoul.” You said, quickly exiting the page you were looking at. “It’s a small town, so it shouldn’t be too hard to find. I’d check the local cemetery first.

”It could also be hiding out wherever it’s latest victim is supposed to live. Problem is, we don’t know who that is yet.“ Dean pointed out.

“I’ll see if I can establish a pattern, find out how each victim is connected. We might be able to find out who it is that way. Y/N can I borrow your computer?” Sam asked.

“What happened to yours?”

“It’s still screwed up from the last time Dean took it.”

You chuckled and pushed the laptop across the table so Sam could take it. Dean didn’t bother denying the accusation.

*********

The three of you had gotten back to the motel around midnight, bruised and bloody, but for the most part in good shape. You had sustained the worst of the injuries, which was a deep gash on your side that required stitches.

Dean dropped you and Sam off at the motel, promising to return with food after taking care of the bodies, only stopping long enough to help you get comfortable.

You were laying on your side, shirt rolled up to your chest while Sam carefully cleaned and stitched your side. When the thread was cut, he helped you sit up and gave you a painkiller for the residual burning leftover.

“You didn’t tell us you wanted to go to college.” Sam said, catching you off guard.

“How did you know?” You asked.

“You left it open on your laptop.”

“Oh.” 

“So, where is it you’re wanting to go?” Sam asked.

What? That was definitely not the reaction you were expecting. Other hunters tended to scoff at the idea of one of their own quitting the business for something they considered so useless.

“I, uh, haven’t decided yet.” You said. “My dad’s not too keen on the idea of me leaving.”

“I’ve been in the same boat, Y/N. If this is what you want, go for it. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you.” 

“But not if I stick to hunting.” You finished. He nodded. It was a grim thought, but it was true. You never know which hunt would be your last. 

“What do you mean you’ve been in the same boat before? You wanted to go to college?”

“I got into college. Stanford, actually, full ride.” Wow. 

"It was the best decision of my life, and I’d go back and do it again if I could.“

“This is definitely what I want.” You said. “I’m just…scared.”

Sam walked across the room and picked your laptop up off of the table and brought it back, sitting next to you on the bed and booting it up.

“If you want, I can help you fill out applications for the schools you’re interested in.”

You smiled and leaned against his side, nodding your approval. He handed you the laptop and you pulled up the first site you had bookmarked.

A few days later, once the boys had deemed you healthy enough to set off on your own, you got ready to go. You were ready to be home, and were (sort of) looking forward to getting back to school. Your dad had at least promised to stay in one town until you graduated, which was a huge benefit.

You were sitting in your car, after already hugging the boys and saying your goodbyes, when you heard a knock on your window. You looked up and saw Sam standing beside your car, smiling. You rolled down the window.

“Hey, Sam. I don’t have to hug you twice, do I?” You joked.

“Let me know how everything works out.” Sam said, and you smiled. “And call if you need anything.”

You nodded and waved, watching him go back to the room. Once the door had shut, you pulled out of the parking lot, following the road back home.

_Two Months Later..._

You listened to the parents and families of all your friends and classmates cheer around you in the auditorium, throwing your graduation cap over your head along with the other former students. Your best friend clapped you on the shoulder, smiling wide, and ran off to meet her family outside.

Your dad was on a hunt, far enough out of town that you didn’t even entertain the thought that he would try to show up. Since returning from the hunt with the Winchesters, you had been adamant about continuing your education, and he had been adamant about you not leaving. This had lead to arguments, a few tears, and many days alone at home while he took hunts at every chance.

You had expressed your concern that he was going to get hurt, but he claimed that the hunt was more important.

“People are dying, Y/N, I can’t ignore that.”

That was the last time he had said anything about hunting to you, maybe in a last ditch effort to get you to stay, but you were content with your decision. You told him to stay safe, and to call you when it was done, and watching him drive away.

As you headed toward the exit, two familiar faces appeared in you path, smiling happily as you approached them.

“Congrats, Y/N.” Dean said, hugging you. “How does it feel?”

“Great. It feels great.” You laughed.

“I’m going to get the car, and we’re taking you to dinner.” Dean continued. “Something nice, too. You’ve had enough diner food and takeout.” He left, key in his hand, and was out of sight in seconds, hidden by the crowd of students and parents trying to leave as well.

“So…?”

“Well,” you began. “I got in.”

“Where?”

“Harvard. I got into Harvard.” You laughed as you were lifted off the ground in a warm embrace, tears welling in your eyes. You wrapped your arms around him.

When your feet touched the ground again, you looked up at the person who had been there for you the most.“Thanks, Sam. Thank you so much.”

“You did it on your own.” “But I almost didn’t.” You replied softly. “You had better keep in touch. And come visit. You and Dean.”

He nodded. “We will. Now let’s get out of here.”

You weren’t just walking out of high school, you were walking toward your future. You smiled and walked beside him to the impala, looking back over your shoulder to wave at your friends one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> A request I received a few months ago and crossposted here.


End file.
